dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan's Evolution
Plot Gohan flies over to Gogenks and collides with him as they proceed exchange punches and kicks with one another. However, Gohan is punched in the gut before receiving an uppercut to the jaw - sending him flying into the ground. Petros is training with her teammates as Jamila summons Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) to help them train, however, Petros absorbed Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) and seemingly overpowers her teammates as she counters Mirayo's attacks with Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack and follows up with Special Beam Cannon to knock back Jamila. However, it isn't long until she is overwhelmed by the team effort of her teammates and is knocked to the ground. Meanwhile, Gohan continues his showing his resolve to Gogenks as he charges fearlessly at the fused warrior before being blasted by Shimmering Attacks; sending him crashes into the ground as the energy sphere explodes on contact with ground. As the members of Team Jamila continued to battle against Petros; Petros continues to surprise her teammates by countering most of their attacks before expelling Super Buu and sending him back to his correct timeline. Petros morphs begin into Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) and proceeds to train with her allies, however, she isn't as powerful as she was before and is easily outmatched by Jamila's speed. As the other teams continue to train; Team Goku's training seems to be the most extreme as Goku and the others decide to take part once again as Gohan lies on the ground. Goku powers up to Spectral Super Saiyan Blue and attempts to strike him down with Arcane Kamehameha, however, Gogenks deflects it into Bardock knocking him back as Piccolo surrounds Gogenks with Hellzone Grenade. Gogenks becomes impressed by Piccolo's abilities as Piccolo sends the energy spheres into Gogenks, however, the fused warrior emerges un-fazed and gives a heavy blow to the gut followed up by a kick to the hip; sending him flying into the ground. As his teammates fight against the fused warrior; Gohan punches the ground as he declares that he'll continue to train to protect the people he loves, but he'll train his own way. As he continues to affirm his resolution; markings appear on Gohan's arms as his hair gradually begins to turn silver and his shirt is seemingly evaporated by his sheer power as Broly is knocked back into the ground by a kick from Gogenks. As Gohan's power begins to change; Beerus and Whis start to sense his ki and recognise it as god-level ki while Elder Kai remarks that such power was sealed by the creator of Earthlings due to it being too unpredictable. Gohan stands up causing the ground to crack beneath his feet as the others are sent hurtling into the ground while Gohan is slowly becoming covered in markings with them appearing on his arms and chest. The fused warrior seems intrigued by his Gohan's power as he blocks a punch from both Goku and Broly, and sends them flying into the ground before being sent flying into the ground. Each member of Team Goku is shocked that Gogenks has been knocked down as they look up to see Gohan in a new form. Gogenks looks up and notices that Gohan's new form as Gohan shows him the bell revealing to have retrieved it shocking each of them as Gogenks begins to fade and return to his original point in history. Realising that Gohan's new form is against Tournament rules; Bardock decides to personally train Gohan in order to master his Super Potential Unleashed state. Appearances Characters colour *Goku *Gohan *Gogenks *Bardock *Piccolo *Broly *Jamila *Sesamy *Ruccola *Mirayo *Petros *Beerus *Whis *Old Kai Locations *Team Goku's Room *Team Jamila's Room *Floor 5 Transformations *Super Potential Unleashed *Spectral Super Saiyan Blue *Red-Eyed Namekian Battles *Gohan (Super Potential Unleashed) vs. Gogenks *Jamila vs. Sesamy vs. Ruccola vs. Mirayo vs. Petros *Petros (Super Buu (Gotenks)) vs. Jamila, Sesamy, Ruccola, & Mirayo *Goku (Spectral Super Saiyan Blue), Bardock, Piccolo (Red-Eyed Namekian) & Broly vs. Gogenks *Gohan (Transcended Human) vs. Gogenks Category:Fanga